


StoryBook Love

by AristaStarfyr



Series: soulmate au [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: Come my love, I'll tell you a tale,Of a boy and girl, and their love story,And how he loved her oh, so much!And all the charms she did possess....A tale before the TALE!  How did Usagi manage to snag such a fine doe?  Hint:  It wasn't for his drinking ability.





	StoryBook Love

Leonardo studied the hand-scrawled poster in the political science hall, his mind already four steps ahead in plotting this event out. Whoever thought that the reverse blind date was a good idea was _genius_. For weeks he'd been trying to figure out how to get his two friends together without making it look like he'd been trying to match them up. Usagi was hell-bent on finding Leo a boyfriend and had been hooking him up with one guy after another after another. No one tickled Leo's fancy. The rabbit was stubborn. And determined. Leonardo needed to provide his friend a much-needed distraction and what better way than to distract him with a love interest of his own? That would get Usagi off his shell!

Turning to the left, he headed to class, knowing that Comparative Politics was going to be especially engaging today.

The pair was still discussing class notes as they walked together out into the spring sunshine. Leonardo had to admit she was beautiful. Not his type for sure, but he was convinced that Usagi would be completely smitten. "So we have a date for that all-nighter, Leo?" Brittany grinned as she connected her hip briefly with the turtle's. "Roy said he would tag along." Her sing-song voice made Leo look at her sharply.

"Not you too!" His admonishment was good natured. "I already have one friend who's playing matchmaker with me. I have you on my shell now?"

"Aw, come on, Leo. Haven't you seen him make moony eyes at you?" The terrapin's blank stare was her answer. "He _has_!"

"Unlike those of you with wandering hormones, I would like to make it through finals with a passing grade," Leo huffed, shaking his head. "Maybe _you_ should pay more attention, Miss Future Senator."

"Hey, if you do it right, you only do college once," Brittany retorted back. "And if that's the case, I want to experience every _thing_. And you should too, you stick in the mud!" Another hip check had Leo smirking. "Mister, I-have-to-commute-from-home. You're completely missing out on the living away from the parents and exploring life as an adult!"

"So I take it you've appointed yourself as the stick rescuer?"

"Absolutely!"

After a moment's pause (as if Leo had to consider the situation) he stopped short and slid in front of her, his eyes gleaming challenge. "Fair enough. If you're willing to do this, then I want you to participate in the reverse blind date event with me."

Brittany's ears flipped up as she saw how quickly Leo moved but it was quickly redirected to his offer. She recalled the posters in the P.S. hall and her deep brown eyes immediately sparkled. "You have something in mind, Leonardo?"

"Maybe...and maybe not." The trick was letting Brittany think she had to convince him to do this. "I mean, it's not that big a deal. A little outing, maybe going off campus--"

"--On your bike?!" THe near shriek of excitement told the young ninja that he had her.

And Leo could only laugh. "Not with four of us! Unless you want me to pick you up from here--"

"Oh my God, don't _tease_ me like this! Yes! I want a good right on that bike and hit a club and maybe even get smashed--" as the doe rattled off the proclaimed itinerary Leo stood back and watched her. This was definitely a good match!

 

***********************************

 

"Leonardo."

The tone was a little stuffy and formal. Leo had been working on his paper, typing it up as Usagi seemed to have some sort of internal crisis. And it carried through the tone Usagi had used to say his name. FInishing the next sentence, he turned to look at his friend, schooling his face to hide the smirk. "What is it, Usagi?"

The rabbit could have almost been mistaken for the White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. He was impeccably dressed, eyes sharp and searching warily. "Have you seen the posters the student council put up?"

"They put up a new sign?" It was only slightly difficult to keep a straight face. Had Leonardo not already put plans into motion, it would have been easier to feign boredom. "Was it for the treasury department?"

" _Leo_."

The turtle smirked, turning towards his laptop to show his indifference. "Oh, do you mean the ones declaring the reverse blind date event?"

"Yes! Those are the ones." The rabbit relaxed some as he realized his bestie was merely testing him. "I think I might have found the perfect one for you! He's in my defensive training class--"

"Usagi." Leo already didn't like where this was leading. He wanted to put a stop to it. There was simply no way for the rabbit to find him a mate!

"You could bond over martial art practices."

"Really? You think he's a good match because he _fights_?"

The bunny stared at the incredulous, deep blue eyes. He shut his mouth, thinking for a moment before carrying on. "I think he has the _potential_ to be a good match. There's a difference."

The corrected statement produced a heavy sigh from the reptile. "What have I been doing or even saying that has you so distrustful about my judgment on dating?"

"Uh, the very fact that you _don't_?" The lagomorph's ears twitched as he leaned forward. "you never go out on your own, Leo. Never take the initiative to do anything--even say hello to anyone who looks twice at you!"

There was a reason for that, not that Usagi needed to know. First of all, there was his uncle. Second, there was his deep-seated hope that maybe one day he would find his soulmate. And he _knew_ he had one! The pen mark that happened on his hand was proof enough. He had felt the tingle even though it was brief and he saw the mark as he worked through his kata. He was nowhere _near_ a pen when it happened! The biggest question in Leo's mind was _why_ his soulmate refused to respond to him. The mystery flummoxed him to no end. "I need to concentrate on my studies," Leonardo eventually answered.

"Bah! Your GPA is 4.0. I think you can afford a little break now and then." It was nice that his friend advocated for Leo's mental health. It was also a relief that Usagi didn't know why Leo worked so hard. "Back to the blind date event. I found someone and as I said, I think you two may hit it off."

"If this is to work, I need to find someone for you too, then."

Usagi's mouth snapped shut. His eyes slid away and the rabbit almost seemed to shrink away. "I'm...taking a break."

"Oh, come on, Usagi. You can't claim I'm not doing anything and then back out when the tables are turned." Leo's tone softened and he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lucy was six months ago and it only lasted two weeks."

"You're not setting me up with anyone."

"Fine. No blind date event."

That made Usagi try and backpedal. His nose started to twitch in irritation. "No, I already said something to Stan."

"Then I suppose the most logical thing would be to follow through. You wouldn't want to disappoint Stan by saying you couldn't handle an innocent blind date. Besides, there's no commitment. It's not like I would expect you to fall in love at first sight and declare whoever I picked was going to be your wife someday."

Usagi watched Leo as he turned back to his paper, thinking about what his friend said. He took the time to analyze what Leonardo had said and how he said it. Nothing seemed suspicious or made his gut clench in apprehension. The rabbit nodded, treating the statement at face value. You're right. It's a blind date after all. There shouldn't be so much pressure placed upon an initial encounter."

Knowing he wasn't going to get his paper done and yet still pleased that his might have gotten the point across, Leo decided to power his laptop down. "Of course. It is an initial meeting, after all. What do you have planned for this event?"

Playing matchmaker for Leonardo was Usagi's favorite pastime. And having Leo mildly interested in his plans did wonders to soften the blow that he too was going on a date. Usagi mapped out the itinerary, even going so far as to show the exact business they would patron that evening. Satisfied that Usagi had his plans in place, Leo suggested they go burn off all his excess energy with a bout of soccer. It felt good to stretch and utilize his muscles in something other than ninjitsu. And Usagi was a great distraction. He always had been and Leo felt he deserved the best. He was sure that Brittany may become the catalyst for his friend's happiness.

 

********************************************************************************************

All Leonardo knew was the guy's name: Stanley. He could have snooped and dug up information and discovered all the secrets his blind date may have harbored but that would ruin half of the fun. Usagi's fun, actually. Leo would know within five minutes if the guy carried the potential for him. And if Stan wasn't the guy for him then Leo would push his focus on keeping Usagi and Brittany interested in each other. Actually, the most difficult part of this date was trying to look casual without looking too rich. Maybe if he went with a less expensive brand name? A frown planted itself on his face. There was no way that was going to happen. Maybe no tie? He'd feel naked but with Brittany around, he was sure to forget it quickly enough. Deciding to stick with just Armani this time, Leo pulled out the blue linen blazer, pale green shirt, and deep grey slacks. Leo stared at his collection of ties, feeling his fingers itch for the midnight blue one as he ultimately closed the door. It was time to go.

Grabbing the keys and two helmets, Leonardo headed for the door and out to his Suzuki.

Picking up Brittany was one of the more entertaining things to happen that night. The girl was squealing with excitement on every turn Leo took just a little fast so she could catch the thrill. To be honest, it was nice to be with someone who could appreciate such a simple joy. Reaching Usagi's home, he let the bike idle as he kept it steady for Brit to get off. Out of reflex, his hand darted out to take her by the elbow as she listed too far for his likey. "Careful!"

She shrieked and then laughed as she grabbed hold of Leo's jacket with both hands. "My hero!" Wrestling the helmet from her head, she made a show of kissing Leonardo's helmet covered face. "That was _amazing_. And thrilling and I never felt so safe before in my life!"

Still balanced on his bike, Leo pulled his own helmet off and gave his friend a smirk. "That was your first bike ride, Brit."

"But it felt like just falling in love!" Still on the adrenaline high, she giggled, winding her arms around his neck.

What they weren't aware of was the audience they had at the doorway. Both Usagi and Stanley were there, chatting it up when Leonardo made his grand entrance. The Suzuki may not have had the deep throttle growl of a Harley but it did have its distinctive whine and it drew both pairs of eyes to the couple. The way the girls tried to hop off the back of the motorcycle and lose her balance made her skirt flip a bit and then settle over her legs again. And how she fawned over Leo made Usagi's mouth go dry. He knew the difference between pleasantly plump and fluffy and she was definitely both. The right amount of curves with the right amount of fluff to keep everything interesting. Not to mention the speckles of dark chocolate and black in her fur. Or how her long ears draped behind her, laying flat and heavy. Usagi shivered.

"Well," Drawled the stag who stood beside him. "I guess this was an interesting reveal in the reverse blind date scenario."

"...What?" Usagi merely heard Stan speak. He didn't really register what the deer said.

"Does this mean you're really my date?"

"Uh--N-no!" Usagi finally registered what Stan was implying, his voice carrying over to the couple by the motorcycle. Brittany zeroed in on the two bachelors on the porch and made her way over to them while Leonardo secured his bike and tucked both helmets under his arm.

"Hi! I'm Brittany," the doe started, shaking Stanley's hand with bubbly enthusiasm. "Leo hasn't said much, but I'm sure we'll have a great time getting to know each other!"

The stag's eyes widened for a moment as he caught on. Slowly, he turned the bunny towards Usagi-who looked very much like the proverbial deer in headlights. The irony was not lost upon him. "I believe this one is your date for the evening."

The doe's charms didn't diminish one bit as she was turned. Back to the enthusiastic handshaking! "Hi! I'm Brittany."

Usagi seemed to be in a daze as he felt warm paws cover his own. "H...hi."

"Och, Leo! He's quite the talker!" A laugh came from her and Usagi was trapped between melting at the sound and feeling embarrassed for acting like an idiot.

Leonardo merely smiled, shaking his head a bit. "Give him a minute, Brit. He's just shocked that I managed to have excellent taste in women." Usagi's left ear twitched at the barb and Leo left it at that, turning to the buck who stood closest to the door. Putting on a charming smile, Leo offered his hand. "Leonardo. I'm assuming you're my date?"

The other young man was shut but well built. Balanced. Stan gave a small smile as he shook the gloved hand. "Stanley. It's nice to meet you. Usagi's been puffing you up all week but apparently, there was no need."

The turtle couldn't help but flush darkly as he smiled. "I'm sure all he's revealed were kind platitudes."

Stan hummed, letting his hand linger a moment more before turning to the shell-shocked rabbit. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hmm?" Usagi was still in a daze. Brittany's smile was more brilliant than the sun! "Oh! Yes." He started to fish for his keys in his pocket. 'Leo, did you want to set your things inside?"

"Yes, thank you." After a few moments, Leo's gear was safely ensconced in Usagi's parent's home and they all piled into the car for dinner. Leonardo was suddenly grateful that it was spring since the Yojimbo vehicle had no moonroof. If Stanley's antlers were any longer, they wouldn't have been able to take the car! What did the stag do for transportation in the warmer months? Was it appropriate to ask him that? Would it be considered rude or insulting? Sunny's Bar was a popular dive for many college students due to the cheap fare and the place for dancing to live music in the back. The food was excellent for how little it cost and no one seemed to mind it being a little crowded. The population was a decent mix of humans and mutants so no one looked twice at the four who entered. They took a table for their meal and were planning later to head over to the bar section.

Brittany was a non-stop wealth of words as she filled up the empty quiet space between them all. Usagi was still in that stunned phase, his eyes rarely leaving Britt's. In the meantime, Leonardo was trying to get a feel for the blind date Usagi hooked him up with. The guy seemed pleasant enough...a little dry in the humor area. But it seemed that the stag was charming and engaging enough that Leo wasn't going to call the evening a lost cause quite yet.

Leonardo agreed to split a chardonnay with Britt while the others ordered beer. "What's your major, Stan?"

"I'm going for my MBA," the buck answered as he started cutting into his salad. "My family owns a bistro and I plan to take it over when they retire. Maybe I'll add a minor or expand upon it someday but for now, I'm happy with it. What about you, Leo? What are you going to school for?"

"Political Science with a minor in International Studies." Once Stan started to eat, Leo began to dine as well, choosing to save his wine for the main course.

"Impressive. Planning an ambassadorship?"

That was the nice thing about having'Hamato' as his surname. No one could link him to Oroku Enterprises. "Perhaps. I feel my future is a little more fluid. And in a sense, you could say I might need to acquire the family business as well." Oh, he could only _hope_ to get a fraction of the prestige his uncle harbored!

"Anything in particular?"

Leo shrugged the query off, answering it without answering directly. "My uncle has some offshore businesses. It keeps him busy so I'm concentrating on my studies for now before going more in depth. Who knows, maybe I won't like the business at all and decide to strike out on my own."

"What specific countries does your uncle deal with?"

"Japan, mostly." 

That was the moment that Usagi decided to gain life and join in on at least one conversation. "When are you heading out to Japan again, Leo?"

"Next month." Leonardo caught how Stan's ears perked forward and he silently wished that Usagi would shut up.

"For an internship?"

"A test."

Now that really held Stanley's interest. "A test?"

"He's going for his seventh degree in black belt," Usagi added just after taking another swig of beer. "Seventh _dan_. There's only _nine_."

Stanley looked from Usagi to Leonardo. "There's only one black belt in karate."

"There are degrees to karate," Leo explained with a polite smile. "When one becomes black belt, the journey doesn't end."

"When did you become a black belt?"

"I was twelve," Leo answered.

Stanley watched how Leo tried to make light of the accomplishment. To him, reaching a black belt in anything was impressive. "I think it is an extremely prestigious achievement. I don't know anyone who has made it to black belt status."

"A black belt is merely a white belt who never gave up," Leo mentioned, looking up to Stan in the process.

"Someone who refuses to give up is someone of high character." There! Stan was graced with those deep blue eyes. They looked good accenting the forest green skin.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he stared at Stan, trying to figure out if the buck was actually sincere or trying to flatter him. His reward was a small smile and the turtle couldn't help but blush and take a long drink from his glass. Stan's smile broadened a little more as he sat back.

"So what happens when you reach the last one?" Brittany had already drained her glass and was munching on a breadstick. "Do you get a crown?"

The tease calmed Leo's nerves and he grinned. "when one achieves the ninth degree they are considered a master of the art."

The buck grinned as he watched Leo's friend nudge him. "You will become the master of ninjas, then!"

That was when Leo laughed. If they stag only knew! "That won't be for a long while. And enough about me. It's merely a hobby of mine and a means to stay fit."

"That's for sure," Usagi agreed. "He plays a _mean_ game of soccer. Guy's fast. _Real_ fast. That tortoise and the hare story is completely false in regards to Leonardo."

Dinner carried on with Leo trying to deflect attention that was on him. He worked on picking apart Stanley's hobbies and figured out some likes and dislikes. As they talked some more, Leo was finding it a little easier to speak to the buck He could feel himself leaning a little more towards Stan in the process of listening. It also seemed that Usagi and Brittany were getting cozy as well. Everything was going along smoothly. So smoothly that Leo didn't think much about splitting another bottle with the doe.

Dessert was skipped in favor for the bar and dancing. Usagi was more than happy to join in and even he was grinning, leaning up against the doorframe while Brittany went to powder her nose. Leo stood beside his friend while Stanley went to order them actual drinks. "Having fun?"

"That's my future wife," Usagi's words slurred a bit. Leo chalked it up to him not being used to alcohol. 

"Hey, I said no expectations." Despite the admonishment, Leo was more than happy to see the glitter in Usagi's eyes.

"DFon' care. You did this on pur-purpose." Usagi lurched forward and Leo caught him. "Wow, just two beers, right? Do _you_ feel like this after two beers?"

"I tend to stick to wines for a reason." Leo assumed that being Usagi's first time with alcohol and little food at first that it was hitting him quickly. "Maybe next time we can build up your tolerance a little more, hmm?"

Before the rabbit could respond, Stan was back with a full set of drinks, smiling just for Leo as he offered the turtle his glass. "Everything alright?"

"Fantastic. Usagi's a little new to the drinking scene. His birthday was last week."

"Happy birthday," Stanley congratulated the rabbit as Brittany bounded up.

"Birthday? Who's birthday?" She knew it wasn't Leo's birthday and if the deer was saying it...she gasped as she zeroed in on Usagi. "It's your birthday?!"

Usagi felt the need to correct her as one of his ears perked up. "Last week?"

"Omigosh, we have to celebrate!" Her nose pressed up against his cheek and Leo was treated to a very comical expression on his friend's face. Usagi's ears were straight up, eyes were frozen in shock and part of his lip twitched. "Birthday shots," Brittany whispered by his ear and Leo could only smirk when he was Usagi's fur shimmer as a tremble went through him.

"You two go and celebrate. We'll be back for the second round," Stanley started. He then moved a hand to Leo's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Do you dance?"

"I can learn?" He didn't intend to flirt but that's exactly how the buck took it. Especially with how those almond shaped eyes glanced over at him. 

The next think Leo knew was that he was swaying back and forth before Stanley, closer than he allowed any practical stranger to being in relation to him. He felt a little lost, a little warm and an odd, fluttery feeling in his chest. And Stanley _still_ paid attention to him. It was the sort of attention that Leo wasn't used to and he was finding out that he liked it.

Stan smirked at the starry-eyed gaze Leo held, shifting his eyes away before refocusing back to the terrapin. "I truly am impressed with how much you've accomplished and what plans you have for the future. I wish you all the best in your endeavors."

Unaccustomed to such flattery, Leo blushed again, stumbling a bit over his words. "Well. Thank you."

"There really aren't so many others who are motivated. Driven to be the best." The turtle was mute as the stag continued. "I have a confession to make, Leo. I agreed to do this because Usagi wouldn't stop pestering me. I was expecting nothing. If anything, some decent food, and mildly dull conversation." Leo couldn't help but laugh then since he'd been thinking the same thing. "But I take that back."

"The conversation wasn't so dull?" he quipped back, looking coy at the guy.

"And neither are you." Leo's eyes widened even more as Stanley leaned down a bit. "You are someone I would like to get to know better if you're up to it."

His could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Holy hell, the guy _liked_ him! Leo's mouth started to run dry as he found himself feeling just a little trapped by it all and excited at the same time. "You mean you want a second date?"

"And... if you accept kisses on the first?"

That was unexpected! Leo wasn't certain as to what he should be doing. He didn't say no. But he didn't say yes, either! He was caught between, eyes focused on the buck as he started leaning in further. Leonardo was having the darndest time trying to swallow the lump that mysteriously appeared in his throat. It was all happening in slow motion and yet it was too fast at the same time! When was he going to have the chance to process what was going on?

"Leonardo!" He jumped, twisting out of the sudden grab so fast that it seemed as if he hadn't been touched. Leo stared at Brittany's frightened eyes as she grabbed his arm again, tugging him away from the dance floor. "You have to come quick! Something's _wrong_!"


End file.
